My Last Breath
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: Dedicated to all you Tyka lovers! *Yaoi* Tyka. It all happened so fast. Some of the most trivial things can turn your life around. As Tyson slowly dies, Kai refuses to let him go. Song-fic to Evanescence's My Last Breath.


Konnichiwa minna-san! Another Tyka story for you to enjoy. For your information though, it is an angst and song- fic.  
  
But before we start the fic, we need to do the disclaimer. ROBERT!  
  
Robert: What do you want you uncouth person of uncouthness!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Could you do the disclaimer, please! *gives Robert the puppy- dog face*  
  
Robert: *sighs* This uncouth one does not own me or anything from Beyblade whatsoever...thank the lord.. And she doesn't own the song 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence...what a relief.  
  
Rumi-Chan: I only own Aiko.  
  
My Last Breath  
  
By  
  
Rumi-Chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It all happened so fast.  
  
Tyson and Kai were now a happy couple. Shortly after, Tyson finally moved in with Kai.  
  
They were walking together hand-in-hand, fingers entwined. All of a sudden, a teen came up in front of the two lovers and challenged Kai to a beybattle. Letting his pride take over, Kai refused, saying that he would never beybattle against a mere amateur. The boy yelled at Kai to come back and battle him. Kai again refused. Tyson pleaded Kai to just put away his pride and battle the guy.  
  
Kai told Tyson that he would not go so low as to battle an amateur. After saying that, he grabbed Tyson's arm, and began to walk in the opposite direction. The teen was enraged, and he pulled out a gun. Tyson saw this, and his eyes widened. The teen smiled cruelly and fired. Kai turned at the sound of the gun and gasped and immediately put his arms around Tyson to protect him, but that was the other way around.  
  
The kid laughed cruelly and ran off. Kai gazed at what was in front of him and screamed. Tyson was shot instead. His eyes were blank and blood was seeping through the front of his shirt. He turned around to face Kai and made out the words, 'I love you,' in a bare whisper before falling into Kai's arms. Kai reached into his pocket, found his cell phone, and called for an ambulance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers, Tyson's grandpa, and Mr. Dickinson were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, hoping that their friend would be alright. Max was weeping into Rei's shirt, whose face was already tear- ridden. Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's grandpa were trying hard not to cry. Kenny had silent tears streaming down his face, and Dizzi was silent the whole time. And Kai places his face in his hands in grief. 'I should've accepted that kid's challenge. If I did, Tyson and I would've been home by now.Damnit!'  
  
The doctor approached them, his face full of grief. He said to them, "Excuse me, but I have news about Tyson." Everyone looked at him as he spoke. The doctor continued, "However, there is good new and bad news. The good news is that Tyson managed to hold on just a bit." Before the doctor could continue, Max asked, "What's the bad news?" Everyone looked at him expectantly. The doctor sighed heavily, "He did hold on, but- he won't be able to make it through the night. I'm terribly sorry, but we did everything we could. It's just that Tyson's body won't be able to take this much torment much longer."  
  
The last sentences broke Kai's heart. He immediately choked out, "What room is he in?" The doctor replied, "He's in room 201, but- hey! Young man, where are you going? Stop!" But the doctor's words were too late; Kai was already sprinting to Tyson's room. Kai stopped in front of the closed door, panting, before turning the doorknob and opening the door. There on the bed was Tyson.  
  
But this Tyson looked different. His usually tanned skin was a deadly milky white, and his hair was still matted with blood. There were tubes and machines everywhere, and it was a horrifying sight to see Tyson in this condition.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door closing. "Kai," he whispered, and his mouth turned upwards into a smile. Kai took a seat by Tyson's bed, "I'm so sorry, Ty-koi," he said as he planted a kiss on Tyson's forehead, "I should've accepted his challenge." Tyson managed to say, "I-It's not your fault, he would've shot you even if you beybattled him." Kai was silent for a while, and Tyson spoke again, "I'm going to miss winter, Kai. Remember, two years ago, Kai, when we told each other how we felt?" Kai looked out of the window and saw the first of the snowflakes fall. "Yeah," was all he could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come and find me)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
///Flashback: Two years earlier at the park near Tyson's house///  
  
Tyson sat on the park bench and sighed heavily. The snow began to fall, and Tyson wrapped his coat even tighter around him. He turned around when he heard a voice.  
  
"Hey, Baka," Kai said, as he stood in front of Tyson, "Finally, I found you. Everyone's been worried sick about you! Where in all the hells have you been? Max was nearly into hysterics!" Tyson looked up at Kai and said, "Just thinking, that's all." Kai let his curiosity get the better of him, "About what?" Tyson flushed slightly, he hadn't expected Kai to ask him that.  
  
"I'm thinking about how it snows during winter. I love the snow, it's pure." Before he could stop himself, Kai blurted, "Just like you." Tyson turned a bright red, "What was that, Kai?" Kai blushed, "N-n- nothing, it was nothing." Tyson's eyes were pleading, "Tell me, Kai. Please?" Kai placed a gloved hand on Tyson's cheek and whispered, "I love you, Ty-Koi." After saying this, he quickly placed his lips on Tyson's. Tyson was shocked, but responded to the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. After they pulled away, Kai looked guilty, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I love you so much, and that I've been trying to contain myself for weeks now, and I've been trying to catch you by yourself for who knows how long and I." He was silenced when Tyson put a finger on his lips and said, "Kai, you're babbling." Kai flushed with embarrassment. Tyson smiled sweetly and said, "And you know what, I love you too." Tyson then pressed his lips on Kai's and wrapped his arms around him. Kai deepened the kiss, and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.  
  
They then pulled away panting. Kai looked down at Tyson, who was still dazed from the kiss, and said, "C'mon, let's go. Max is probably organizing a search party by now." Tyson giggled and stood up. Kai slipped his arm around Tyson's waist as they walked home.  
  
///End Flashback////  
  
"Kai, I'm going to miss you a lot, you know." Tyson said, his midnight blue eyes piercing straight into Kai's ruby-brown ones. Kai face was flooded with tears, "No! Ty! You can't go! I need you here! You can't go! Please Ty, you can't leave me," he cried as he wept into Tyson's chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door opened. Mr. Dickinson, Tyson's grandpa, and the Bladebreakers who were accompanied by a nurse, stepped inside to say their final good-bye's to Tyson. Kai's voice was muffled, "I can't let you die! You have to live Ty! You're too young! I can't let you go, Ty! I can't let you go!" Kai then ran out of the room. Tyson stared at Kai's retreating form and turned to the nurse, "Please talk to him. He needs to understand." The nurse nodded and left the room. Max then approached Tyson first, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
The nurse found Kai. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, sobbing. The nurse approached him and put an arm around his back, "Are you okay?" Kai snapped, "Do I look okay to you? Do I? He can't go! He just can't! I won't let him!"  
  
Kai's face softened a bit as he said, "I don't want him to go! He has to hang on!" The nurse looked at Kai and said, "Look here, honey. As a nurse, you see things like this happen all the time. What I'm speculating is that Tyson hung on because he knew that you would be coming. He knew that you would be coming to say your final good-bye."  
  
Kai wailed, "He can't be going! Not now, not yet!" The nurse patted Kai's back and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Right now, Tyson wants you to be strong. He wants to know that you will be okay when he's gone." Kai sighed, "I know. But I'm not sure that I will be, though. But I'll try. I know, I have to stop being so selfish. Tyson's in a lot of pain now, isn't he?" The nurse nodded. Kai said, "Then I won't cause him anymore pain. I want him to die knowing that I was there by his side." Kai then stood up. "I'm ready." The nurse smiled, "Then come with me, the others should be finished saying their good-byes bye now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai made his way to Tyson's room. Everyone had finished saying their good-byes. Kai swallowed and stepped inside.  
  
Tyson's breathing was ragged, he didn't have much time left. Kai sat on the side of Tyson's bed and whispered while tears streamed down his face, "Tyson, I don't want you to go. You don't know how much I want you to stay here and live the rest of your life with me." He took one of Tyson's cold hands and squeezed it tight. "I want you to live, so could be together and grow old together. But I know the pain you're suffering through, and I don't want you to hurt anymore. So if you have to go now, I understand. It just won't be the same without you." Tyson smiled and murmured softly between jagged breaths, "I love you Kai, but I need to ask of you a favor." "Anything," was Kai's reply.  
  
"First of all, finish school and become successful. Second, adopt a child and be the most devoted parent in the world. Third, give the child Dragoon. Lastly," Tyson paused, and Kai looked fearful. "Lastly, continue to live. Don't let my death be an anchor on your life. We'll see each other again, but tomorrow won't be that time. Okay?" "Okay," was Kai's reply. Tyson whispered as tears streaked his cheeks, "I love you, Kai- koi." Kai smiled tenderly, "And me you, love." Tyson squeezed Kai's hand with all his might, as Kai watched his lover die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson whispered, "Goodnight, Kai." " 'Night, Ty," Kai managed to choke out in between sobs. As Tyson's breathing became erratic as he opened his eyes to see his koi for the very last time. Kai squeezed Tyson's hand even tighter as he placed a kiss on Tyson's lips. Tyson's hand slipped from Kai's and it fell to his side.  
  
Kai broke the kiss and looked at Tyson. He was still ghostly pale, but there was a bit of color on his face, and his lips were turned into a smile. It was the same smile that greeted Kai everyday. Kai placed another kiss on Tyson's forehead, and headed out of the room. He looked at everyone and said, "He's gone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAI'S POV:  
  
It's been twenty years since Tyson died. I did everything he asked. I finished school and became a successful businessman. Eight years ago, I adopted a sweet little three-year-old named Aiko [1]. She'll be turning twelve soon. It's amazing how time passes by. When she turned eight, I gave her Dragoon, and she was very pleased.  
  
Max and Rei got married four years later, and they now have a game shop with a noodle house next to it. They also adopted a child. He looks just like Rei, but he has Max's eyes.  
  
Kenny became the CEO of a large computer company. He's currently dating Emily, and I think that he will be proposing to her very soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NORMAL POV:  
  
Aiko ran up the stairs to her dad's office. She opened the door and said, "Dad! Can you beybattle me, please? Everybody went to that summer camp but me!" Kai looked at his daughter and said, "I'm sorry Aikie, but I can't right now. I have to finish this paperwork first. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Aiko said, "Okay! I'll just go to the noodle house and eat my disappointment away (We don't know how or why, but Aiko got Tyson's appetite.). Then I'll tell Mr. Rei that you're going to pay my bill! Bye Dad!" Kai grabbed his daughter's arm, "How 'bout no." Aiko grinned, "Will you beybattle me then?" Kai sweatdropped, "Do I have a choice?" Aiko's grin got even bigger, "Nope!" Kai sighed in defeat, "I'll meet you in the training room in five minutes." Aiko squealed and gave her father a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, dad! Love you!" She then scrambled out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Kai chuckled and ruffled a hand through his hair as he looked at a picture of him and Tyson taken a few days before Tyson died. "I did everything you asked Ty. I hope you're proud." Kai got his beyblade and his launcher out of a drawer in his desk and left the room.  
  
A gentle breeze filled the room and a strangely familiar voice whispered, "I am, Kai. I am."  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
Rumi-Chan: Phew! Finally done! You know, I read this over, and I started crying. I never knew I could write angst!  
  
Tyson and Max: *are sobbing*  
  
Rumi-Chan: [1] Oh yeah, Aiko's name translates to something like 'little love'. I chose this name for her because she would be Kai's daughter, his little love.  
  
Robert: *is also sobbing* That.was.so..beautiful!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Really? I thought you were going to say that it was uncouth or something. Anywhoo, review please! Flames will be extinguished! *points to a bunch of fire extinguishers*  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


End file.
